Things I must not do
by Vulcanblood
Summary: Things I must not do to the countries. Centric on Russia, because he's the best. R&R!
1. Things 1 through 10

Things I must not do: Hetalia style:

1. I must not steal Italy's white flags for toga parties

2. I must not take Japan's samurai sword and use it for shish-kabobs.

3. I must not put whoopie cushions on the chairs of Russia, America, Britain, or any countries during a world conference.

4. I must not take Russia's scarf. Period.

5. China's Panda does not belong in a zoo, contrary to popular belief.

6. I shall not endeavor to put it there.

7. Italy does not need hand grenades. If he asks, say no.

8. I may not spray other countries with water. Not even if France makes a naughty reference.

9. Japan does not charge for turning people into power rangers. I must stop asking. He doesn't do it at all (but he might if you ask reeeeeally nicely, and make him sushi)

10. I must not use Russia cosplay to scare the hell out of the Baltic states.

A/N: This is my first Hetalia piece, so tell me if you like. :3

RUSSIA!


	2. 11 through 20

A/N: Luckily for you, I have more material, but for now, I only will do packages of ten, until I can get more feedback. NOW REVIEW, OR THE PIGEON OWLS WILL BE RELEASED. That's right. They don't just attack trekkies, they go after anything that moves. :) O_O Now go review like a good little kinder, and maybe I will give you a piece of pie. Maybe.

Suggestions welcome!

11. I must not ask England where Hogwarts is located (even if he did know, he would not tell me).

12. I must not switch Germany's beer with ginger-ale

13. Panda's are bears. Not genetically modified raccoons.

14. I must not lock France and Britain in closet together and start a betting pool on who will come out alive.

15. -Same goes for Britain and America

16. -And Japan and China. (although, that would be pretty awesome :D ).

17. I must not bury Germany in kittens. He gets irritable.

18. I must not go near Mr. Russia's house, it is surrounded by a halo of evil.

19. I must not interrupt England during his rituals. That is a good way to get cursed. Except when with Mr. Russia, or Japan, then it is considerably safer to do so.

20. I _**must **_have Sealand teach me how the ride dolphins :D


	3. 21 through 40

21. You must not, under any circumstances, steal kumajiro and hold him hostage until Canada promises to keep Justin Beiber away from the states!

22. You are not to bribe the Hetalia characters with any of the following:

-Pasta,

-Hamburgers

-Wurst

-Vodka

-Tea,

-Tomatoes,

-Hello Kitty,

-Russia's and Belarus's marriage contract

23. Don't give permission to Prussia to invade your vital regions in exchange for petting Gilbird. Just don't.

24. Don't tell England that Captain Jack Sparrow is a better pirate then captain Kirkland if you want to live

25. No putting Japan in a kitty maid outfit and leaving him to the mercies of Greece no matter how entertaining it will be

26. No bragging to England that you have imaginary friends too and that Fluttering Mango Beaver is better then Flying mint bunny

27. As funny as it would be, it is not appropriate to to announce that England won the grand prize of a life time supply of hamburgers and watch America tackle him.

28. This goes for shouting that Germany won a life time of pasta and watching poor Germany get tackled!

29. All of this are not to be filmed or recorded in any way by you or Hungary! no matter how many potential nose bleeds...

30. When in a position to do so, it is not proper to switch the genders of characters. (Psst... Night... I'm talking to you...)

31. Don't tell Greece that certain Asian countries eat cat as a delicacy. Seriously. It's not nice.

32. Potato fights with Prussia and Germany are not advised in the company of Romano.

33. Neither are tomato fights...

34. Don't tell Russia that Lizzie coming, and then "APRIL FOOLS!" He won't appreciate it a second time.

35. Russia wants his sunflowers back... NOW.

36. It is not appropriate to switch the scarves of Byakuya and Ivan. You would think they would know the difference.

37. While we're on the subject, trans-dimensional travel by way of my bed-room portal is hereby off limits to France and Prussia until we figure out how to get Finnick, Deryn and Sharpie back to their respective dimensions.

38. Chair jousting is not a proper gentlemanly sport, and England will not be convinced otherwise.

39. Neither is watermelon smashing.

40. Or pumpkin chuckin'. (notwithstanding how much fun they are.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy? I did twice as many this time. -L-<strong>

**21-29 belong to Irenenvalley. All else reside under the protection of the King's Rangers Gilan, Halt, and Will Treaty. -L-,**

**Hetalia still belongs to it's creator though...**

**36 and 37 are a bit of a crossover for multi-fandom connoisseurs.**

**NOW REVIEW BEFORE I SET THE PIEGEON OWLS ON YOU GITS WHO NEVER REVIEW!**

**Reviews=food for the poor displaced Nyred, Reglov, and Kela.**

**THEY ARE HUNGRY BUGGERS! FEED THEM!**


End file.
